Blood Rose
by Thorn In Your Side
Summary: Kanzaki Hajime would woo her in a more conventional way if he thought it would work. He really would. Hajime/Nene, violent love. XD


**Blood Rose**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beelzebub. **

**A/N: I was so freakin' happy to see that the fandom had a slot on FFN! After Naruto, this has to be my favorite manga. It's so cracktastic. **

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

He wasn't sure how to address her, so he decided on directly.

"Hey, Nene. I hear you were really upset when that Miki bastard knocked me out?"  
The queen bee's lady-in-waiting didn't even look at him; she just put her feet up on her desk and said, "Yeah, I was upset. It made Ishiyama High look really bad, for one of it's best fighters to go down so easily. Che, embarrassing."  
A huge hand descended on her head to turn it towards him. Hajime's scary face loomed over hers, his teeth bared in an intimidating growl.

"Who're you calling embarrassing, bitch?"

A vein throbbed madly in her forehead as she said, "Get your dirty hand off me, asshole."

He reared up like a tiger on two legs, jerking a thumb over his shoulder and snarling, "Let's take this outside, bitch! No one calls me an asshole and lives to brag about it."

Nene stood and her trench coat billowed behind her as she pulled back a fist to ram in his face. "Why outside? Right here's good enough to scrape you off my boots, bug!"

Baby Be'el shouted, "Da-buh!" but Oga Tatsumi was sleeping too deeply to react. Kuneida picked up the infant and glanced down at the drool dripping from his father.

"Sometimes I think you're more of an adult than he is, Baby Be'el," she sighed. The demon prince said, "Da-buh!" again, pointing at Nene and Hajime.

Kuneida shook her head. "Don't mind them, kiddo. They're just flirting."

Sure, if that's what you want to call it. Nene _**flirtatiously **_punched Hajime hard enough to dislocate his jaw and he _**flirtatiously **_head butted her stomach, lifting her over himself and crashing through the window.

"Oh my," Natsume said, "It's a good thing we're only on the third floor, eh Oga-chan?"

Tatsumi was still sleeping, though, so Natsume had to be gay for someone else.

Outside, Nene raked Hajime's back with her sharp, manicured nails until skin broke and blood flowed. He slammed her to the ground and raised a foot to crush her face, but she caught it and twisted hard until she heard his ankle snap.

"Fuck! I'm gonna get you for that, you whore!" he howled and leapt for her throat. His hands tightened around her neck and her hands tightened around his wrists. Nene's eyes bulged, her tongue choking for air. Her neck arched back, her reddish gold hair filthy with dirt and framing her blue face.

From way up above Aoi Kuneida yelled, "Nene get up! Don't lose to that jerk!" and Nene took strength in her nee-chan's words. She brought one knee up sharply to slam Hajime's spine and took advantage of his pained gasp to shove her fingers down his throat. He gagged, rolled off her; she scrambled to her feet and kicked him squarely between the buttocks.

He retaliated by pulling a Natsume: grabbing the back of her lovely, long hair he broke her nose by crushing it to a knee he pulled up. Nene staggered away with blood gushing over her lips. The sight of her savage face contorted in anger even through pain nearly gave Hajime a nosebleed too, if for rather different reasons.

He loved how tough she was.

"Kanzaki, you piece of shit!" she screamed at him, "I'm going to kill you!"

The fact that she probably meant it sent a shiver of excitement down his spine. Or maybe that was just the pain from her patella connecting with his vertebrae earlier. In any case, he braced himself.

The hook she delivered to the underside sent him sailing through the air. A ridiculous, romantic grin was scrawled over his dry lips as the wind rushed past and he arced downwards.

Hajime landed on Furuichi.

"Oof," said blond weakling before passing out under his sempai's weight. Hajime heard Nene bellowing at him to come resume their fight, so he picked himself up…

And stared into short Chiaki's cold eyes.

"Kanzaki-kun," she said silkily, "Your fight has just injured a third party. Don't you think you should apologize?"

They glanced back together at Furuichi's depressingly unmoving body. Hajime made the error of shrugging.

"Eh, he'll survive. He's Oga's general, after all."

Nene narrowed her eyes at the stupid bastard's stupid form dancing stupidly around in the distance. Who was that girl that was so important that Kanzaki would stop their fight to talk…?

Ah.

Hajime was running her way with a terrified expression, and the important girl wasn't important; she was Chiaki with her guns drawn, locked, loaded and firing.

"Kanzaki-kun I will teach you some manners this morning so _**please **_come back here!!"

It was always the quiet ones that were the scariest. Nene looked on uncertainly as Hajime got closer to her, his terrified face accompanied by a terrified scream.

"!!!"

"Hey…hey!" Nene said, "Chiaki, hold on—" and then she shut up for a bit because Hajime had grabbed her arm and was dragging her behind his sprinting legs.

"What the—hey, Kanzaki! Why did you pull _**me **_into this!? It was just you she was after, just you!"

Chiaki's rubber bullet missed Nene's midriff by a hair width, and the taller girl decided that maybe running away from a raging Chiaki was a good idea after all. She put her back into it.

Kuneida watched from on high with the rest of the class as Chiaki chased them around the school block and back towards Furuichi, who was regaining his senses.

"Ah, how disappointing," Kuneida said, "I was looking forward to Nene kicking his ass."

"I'm not sure," Himekawa brooded next to her, "Kanzaki's one of us four best; Nene-chan might've lost."

Natsume had his own take on the matter. "It would've ended like one of those old Hollywood movies—slap, slap, kiss!"

Kuneida and Himekawa shuddered in revulsion at the thought of such a clichéd romance being inflicted on their classmates. The queen shifted Baby Be'el from one arm to the other before saying:

"Well, I suppose I better go stop Chiaki before she kills them both."

She stood up on the windowsill and leapt gracefully down three full storeys, her skirt lifting in the wind.

"Nice," Himekawa approved, "I saw the queen's underwear."

Natsume scoffed his disinterest and went to stare at Oga Tatsumi's sleeping face. Below, Kuneida landed between Chiaki and her prey.

"Put your funs away and help Furuichi-kun up," she said crossly. The petite brunette hastened to obey her liege. Baby Be'el stopped snuggling Kuneida's neck and made reaching movements up at the window where Himekawa was watching. Kuneida gave him a finger to suckle on.

Hajime was still holding Nene's hand when Furuichi limped over to them.

"Eh," he frowned, "Baby Be'el? But…Oga-kun isn't within fifteen meters!" his voice panicked, "I'll save you, Queen Kuneida!" he grabbed the infant demon out of her hands and threw him over her head. Hajime and Nene both jumped to catch the baby, whose eyes were swimming in tears…their fingers touched him at the same time…

"Uwaaaaaah!" Baby Be'el bawled, and bzzzzzzzzzzzzzt went three frail human bodies. Oga Tatsumi awoke shouting in pain and scared the bejeezus out of Natsume. He ran for the window and drove through, hollering "I'm coming, Baby Be'el!"

Once he had his unwanted son back in his arms, the volts of electricity jolting his body like a Raichu attack ceased, and Kuneida caught hold of Furuichi's ear.

"What the hell do you mean, bastard, throwing a kid in the air like that? He could've died!"

Eventually they all headed back inside, leaving Nene and Hajime lying on the ground with petit-mal aftershocks of pain.

"They're so…cruel," Nene grunted as she sat up against the curb, "Even nee-chan forgot me…looks like she really is in love with Oga…"

Hajime didn't say anything for a bit, he rolled over and ogled her until the vein in her forehead started popping again.

"What're you looking at, asshole?"

He grinned sinisterly at her and said, "We should go out."

Nene snorted, and looked into his shattered face. "Are you asking me out, Kanzaki?"

"That's what it sounds like, isn't it, bitch?" he said pleasantly, "There's a new restaurant opened in downtown. Wanna go?"

Nene tried not to look pleased. "Yeah, okay."

He crawled to his knees and sat next to her. "Tell me the truth," he demanded, "You _**were **_upset when Miki hit me, weren't you?"

She didn't even look at him. "Yeah, I was. It made me look really bad, having the guy I liked go down so easily. Che, embarrassing."  
A huge hand descended on her head and his scary face loomed once more.

"Who're you calling embarrassing, bitch?"

Hajime would woo her in a more conventional way if he thought it would work. He really would. But Nene was not a conventional girl and the only red roses he could impress her with were the ones made of blood that splattered on the ground as their fists made out. That was okay with him, to be completely honest. He couldn't afford real roses.

"Heh, get your dirty hand off me, asshole."

Really, it was very okay.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**They're cute, aren't they? Kanzaki-tan is my favorite character. He's so…convoluted. **


End file.
